


Class 1-A; Hope Vs Despair ( BNHA and Danganronpa Crossover

by arashicouldnever



Series: Class 1-A Hope Vs. Despair (Danganronpa and My Hero Academia Crossover) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer (Manga), Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, BNHA Angst Week, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Crossover, Everybody Dies, Everyone is Dead, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashicouldnever/pseuds/arashicouldnever
Summary: Starting t heir second semester of UA highschool, class 1-A is shocked to find that Mr. Aizawa has been replaced with...a Nomu? Now told they'll have to find the trader among them, the class slowly descends into a killing frenzy....This will include concepts from each game- except with new deaths, new rules, and a twist endings!...Who is the mastermind? Who is the trader? And who shall be our ultimate hope?....trigger warning for blood and gore!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki
Series: Class 1-A Hope Vs. Despair (Danganronpa and My Hero Academia Crossover) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889425
Kudos: 12





	Class 1-A; Hope Vs Despair ( BNHA and Danganronpa Crossover

Everyone stood in a fighting stance, each unique to their own quirk.  
Midoriyah shakily pressing the pads of his middle finger and thumb together, Bakugou's fingers each arching open to reveal his sweaty palms, Jirou's earphone jacks angling pointedly at the intruder. A nomu stood apon Aizawa Sensai's desk, looming almost ten feet over the class given his seven foot stature and three foot desk. "Our little firecracker told us so much about you all," The nomu choked out, its throat sounding strained and broken in, just hearing it was enough to make the class shiver. "Dearest Katsu...playful Uraraka...useless class." the large figure uttered. Bakugou hated hearing such an endearing nickname come from such a foul mouth- it simply reminded him of his time recently spent in the leagues hideout. He shouted, "The hell is that supposed to mean?" He shouted, willing his palms to fire of a explosion, but nothing came. His crimson eyes flicked down to observe the abnormality, when he noticed a glowing bracelet clasped around his wrist. It was green, yet it had orange words blinking across a small screen, 'saving someone' he read in his mind. "The fuck is this shit?" he growled and went to tamper with the confining bracelet, but a nightmarish voice advised against it. "I wouldn't. That is your forbidden action. Do it, and you'll be injected with poison. Try and take it off- same ordeal.'' The angry blonde looked at Kirishima, his undisclosed boyfriend, who shook his head already seeing what the impulsive teen would do. He didn't listen. "Even without my damn quirk, I'll send you all the way to hell!" Just as he charged forward, two strong arms hooked around his waist and held him back. "Let go of me Shitty hair!" He screeched, kicking and flailing as h struggled in the red-heads grasp. "You're gonna get yourself killed man just think for second!" He'd wrangle the blonde until he ran out of steam. Midoriyah interruped, baking the taller male. "He's right, Kachcan, the last Nomu was able to defeat AllMight and this one can talk so we need to assume he's stronger too and-" the greenettes assistance began to fade into worried mumbling. "Midoriyah!" Hagakure grumbled, clearly getting ready to have a meltdown if things didn't get resolved. "What do you want from us?" Yayerozou spat in the mutant's direction. "There is a trader here- and they've told us all about you. So, each time someone commits a murder, they'll be a trial where you'll point the finger at one of your classmates. Identify the right person, and you'll be set free, and the killer will be punished. Identify the wrong person, and the rest of you will be punished. Here's the kicker; if you murder the trader however- everyone can also be set free. So, you can take the chance of guessing who it is and taking them out, or, you can kill as many people as you can before the trial in hopes of wiping out the trader." The class was stunned into silence, and Bakugou's wild thrashing stopped as he fell limp in kirishimas arms. Mina frowned "Huh....?" Those who weren't completely terrified were blatantly confused. "So what I'm gathering is that there's two ways to get out of here. Kill an innocent associate and get away with it at trial, or kill the trader, and killing several people in the process still counts towards identifying the trader as long as its before trial." Todoroki held his chin as he quietly deduced the rather complex monologue. Nomu nodded. "But we'd never kill each other! Right guys...?" said a rather optimistic yet hesitant Oijiro. "Then why are our quirks missing? Wouldn't that be useful in your twisted game." Tokoyami narrowed his eyes, noting the loss of dark shadow. "Stop asking questions and maybe I'd have told you by now. Your quirks will work for ten minutes everyday, you will not be told when. Additionally, each of your forbidden actions are different, but they will all have the same affect. Trial will always start twelve hours after a body has been discovered, and lights out will be at midnight. Meaning, at Midnight only one room in the school will have lighting, and the room in question will be at random.'' And with that, Hagakure who was now magically visible piped up. "He can't stop us if we charge him all at once guys!" She said oh so boldly, and the ash blonde roared in agreement. However, as the previously invisible girl charged forward, Nomu's larger than life hand snapped forward and wrapped tightly around her throat. He lifted her small frame as her hands clawed at his massive forearm, leaving jagged scratches on his blue flesh, beads of blood forming as he seethed. Her face was turning purple, her veins popping out of her head as her eyes rolled back. Bakugou reached out to help her, but he saw the forbidden action glowing on his wrist and closed his eyes tightly, hiding his face in his hands. Her choking sounds of agony were haunting Midoriyah, the screams of their mortified classmates weren't enough to drown out her strained noises. He lunged forward to save her, Uraraka reaching out to stop him but missing him by a hare. Just as he approached, a loud snap was heard and Hakaure's struggling came to a stop. Nomu dropped her lifeless body onto the floor with a thud, blood gushing from her throat. Screams and sobs echoed- this class had seen many horrors, but none as gruesome as a bloody murder of their friend. Midoriyah shrunk down to the floor, body trembling as his hands hovered over Hagakure's body. Tsuyu, Todoroki, Uraraka, and Iida dragged him back, the freckled boy fighting against them, slapping and punching, blood covered his hands, he looked down at them in horror. Suddenly, he turned around and clung to Uraraka. "Deku no!" She shouted, slapping him away. Sudddenly, her pink and black wristband began beeping like a bomb- flashing a bright pink warning. The Dekusquad moved away from her, remaining cautious in such an unfamiliar situation. The brunette watched in panic as her veins turned black, spreading from her arms up to her face. "Make it stop make it stop make it stop! D-do something please!" she begged, pleading up at all of her friends who simply backed away. Suddenly, she croaked as thick black foam seeped from her mouth and she collapsed- poisoned. More screams were heard as Iida grabbed her limp arm. His eyes widened at Midoriyah. "Ms. Uraraka's forbidden action was...getting blood on her." Everyone gasped, covering their mouths in shock. "I... I killed her..." He whispered to himself. 

"We need to reveal our forbidden actions."

Everyone hid their bracelet.


End file.
